Human Female
Human Female, or HuF for short from the in game code is one of the playable races in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Attributes Their health is the same as HuMs', standing above the saiyans, but below Namekians and Male Majins. Their basic attack damage is some of the worst of all races, and they have the lowest strike supers modifier out of all races. However their ki blast supers modifier is second only to saiyan females. Much like human males, they have a racial bonus which gives them 5% bonus damage at max ki, as well as gives them passive ki regeneration. Combo Strings *Light String (9L): first five mostly singular hits with punches. Sixth attack is a double hit done with both hands held together. Seventh attack is a launcher done with both hands in a similar fashion as the previous attack, it can be step cancelled. Next attack teleports user in the path of the flying opponent, rebounding them with an uppercut punch, this attack can be directly cancelled into a light or heavy break, or guard cancelled to return to the beginning of combo. The last attack has them chase the flying opponent to kick them away. The ninth or eight attack can be replaced with a heavy attack instead of light, which will cause a more damaging flip kick capable of causing a hard knockdown. *Heavy String(5H): series of alterating kicks, fourth kick will put enemy in a juggle state. *LHH: The first heavy attack is a palm strike done with both hands, the second is a double kick upwards. The double kick can be step cancelled, allowing combo to continue, but if it performed against an enemy in a juggle state, the double kick will be replaced with a quadruple kick, which will lock you in an animation for a moment and prevent the usual follow up from being used. This change was made to remove the infinite combo form this attack that HuFs could perform in Xenoverse 1. Replacing the second heavy attack with a light attack will make the character perform light attack launcher instead, which can be continued like regular light string. *Alternating String(HLHLH): First attack is kick from the heavy string or dashing/step vanish light attack. Second is the double hit done with both arms. Third has the user jump a little kick enemy several times in place. Fourth is a backflip kick which causes a long knockback and can be step cancelled. Fifth is a chase attack which circles around the flying opponent and kicks them with both legs in the back, knocking them away again. If you use a light attack in place of last heavy attack, you will perform the teleport attack from the light string, which will then allow you to either finish it with light attack chase or heavy attack teleport flipkick. *5L3H: after the light string attacks, user does a straight punch, and then the uppercut launcher. The last attack is the same flip kick as the heavy ending of a light string. However unlike the light string version, it will most likely not cause a hard knockdown, as it puts user way higher, though if you manage to get the launcher to launch enemy downwards, or have enemy land on an elevated terrain, it willl cause a hard knockdown. Similarily as with alternating string, instead of the last heavy attack you can perform the light string teleport attack. *Grab: Punches opponent with right arm, then left arm, then teleports behind them to kick them away and to the ground. It can be followed up with a dash attack or a fast super like Crazy Finger Shot, if it's done on the ground. *Light Break: Strikes forward with both palms. Same animation as LH. *Heavy Break: Does a front flip and kicks opponent down. Same animation as 5L3H ending. Strengths and Weaknesses The biggest strength of HuFs, much like of their saiyan equivalent is to combo into various Supers. Most of their combos end in knockbacks which can land a lot of skills, as well as include teleports which work to land even more skills, as guard cancel infinites or natural stamina break combos. Their combos are notably faster than SyFs' and slightly more reliable online. Their stamina breaks are also really fast, being able to land in a lot of cases mid combo. Their backhit is also very quick, though not outstanding in reach. One very interesting aspect of their combos is their ability to switch up the combo, as both HLHL and 5L2H launches can cancel into their light string teleport instead. Their grab is possible to follow up when close enough to the ground with certain supers. Finally, they have two different unvanishable break combos, command knockback + follow around + charged attack, and at the ceiling, LHH + step forward + charged attack. That is where the positives end, as Human Females are plagued with numerous weaknesses. Their combos have no step cancels that can be used on a blocking enemy, making them unsafe on block, and very little tracking/distance travelled they have on their basic attacks make for a terrible neutral game, even worse than saiyan females, despite what their initial reach advantage would imply. Their heavy break gets its hitbox quite late, and is incapable of landing at the ceiling. Their low basic damage modifier is strained even further, as the vast majority of their damage is in the heavy flip kick from 5L3H combo or their light string ended with heavy combo, being at the end of their longest combos in an attack that has considerable recovery time is pretty much a vanish bait. Due to this, basic damage investments are very inefficient on human females, and it is heavily adviced against investing in them, even on strikers, as they will land super attacks way more than said basic attack. It should also be noted that the second teleport in the light string ended with heavy attack is extremely unreliable online, most of the time teleporting user in wrong place. In order to overcome those issues, human females need to use lots of ki blast cancels, backhit ki blast cancels and various supers to patch up their neutral game. Any tool that can help them make an approach, like Feint Shot, or Handy Canon, or something that can deal with blocking enemies, like Shockwave or Spirit Stab is going to help them close the gap. Animations Their animations are taken from several characters, mostly Videl. Their idle pose is taken from Videl, their heavy string kicks are taken from Videl's light string, while their light string punches come from Videl's heavy string.. Their uppercut attack appears similar to Krillin's, and their light break is identical to his as well. Their backhit is visually similar to Android 18's. To differentiate them from Saiyan females, remember that their idle animation is bouncing more than the saiyan's, and that they keep their hands lower and more open. Recommended builds In terms of stats and combos, human females lend themselves the most towards pure Ki blast builds, but their good ability to combo into moves makes strike and mixed builds work good as well. Their health stat being in upper half also makes health a worthwhile investment. The most important thing to remember is that basic attack attribute is a complete dump stat on them. Exclusive Skills *Power Pole Pro: Human only *Shining Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Burning Slash: Human and Saiyan only Category:CaC Races